Sephiroth's World
by Shisho
Summary: What is a person to do when the world of FF7 comes into our world? x.x I'm really bad a summeries. Read 1st chapter. It lays it out.


Everything has changed and I mean everything. It's like one of my stories has actually come to life. But I would never want _this _one to come to life. Why couldn't my original, hell why couldn't the FMA one or even Inuyasha one. Why oh why did _this_ story had to become true. Oh right I better explain first. My name is Laura and I am sophomore…well actually a junior but no way am I ever going to get to the next school year with all that has happened. By the way I'm 16. It all started Tuesday June 6. I was in my history class and we were taking our history final when suddenly the intercom came on. "Hello, I am sorry to interrupt everyone during their finals but the school has been taken hostage by the SPA or Sephiroth…did I pronounce that right?" You could here a small voice in the background. "Yes, Sephiroth's Personal Army. You are to stay in your classrooms there will be an officer guarding every door and only may your teachers may talk to them. The phone lines have been cut. I will update you with any information. Thank you." Everyone was silent. Probably surprised and scared, but I was all that _and _shocked. Could Sephiroth really be real? I mean a real live person, not my imagination. This could just be a joke…but I could see the back of someone though the window on the door.

"Well Nate, guess you're not moving." Said my classmate Tim. It was cute that he was trying to lighten the mood. We all stopped writing it was clear that our final didn't really matter now that we were being held hostage. We actually moved the desks to the corners of the room and sat in a circle. We had nothing better to do. We took a ball that we found in the closet and started tossing it around. "So how long do you think we'll be here?" asked Tim. He was wearing a cardinal's shirt as usual with some grey shorts. He had blond hair in that normal boy cut for guys who actually have hair.

"Who knows" said Jake wearing a black shirt. He's African American just so you know. The ball was tossed to me now.

"It's getting pretty late. We're probably not going to get out of here today." I said. Everyone looked out the window. We were on the fourth floor so the window was high up. We could see stars. It was probably 7pm maybe even 8. The door opened and the guard motioned our teacher, Ms. Biasiello out of the room. When she got out of room we immediately started talking seriously.

"What do you think he wants with Ms. B?" Asked Nate. We started whispering to each other. Well actually, other people did I was sorta lost in thought. I've been lost in thought ever since the announcement. Sephiroth…I'm sure it's no one but _the_ Sephiroth but he was just a character….wasn't he? Unless…my theory about things were true. That every TV show, Video game and book is actually real. It's just in a different dimension. I heard the door close and got out of my trance and looked at the doorway. Ms. B was standing there.

"They're going to bring up some cots for us to sleep in for the night." She said. Cots? Wow, we really aren't getting out of here. A knock came from the door and in came a man carrying 18 cots, one for each of us. He dropped them and left and closed the door behind him. We all set our cots down in a line. Ms. B set hers away from the rest of us. She being a teacher and all, we completely understood. Soon after we set up our cots the power was off. Literally. We flicked the light switch and nothing happened. They literally cut the power. I figured they did it for the whole building. I stared up at the ceiling. It was dark except for the window. Which I could barely see stars from. I may be repeating myself but I don't care. I'm scared. I am really scared. This is the real thing. Sephiroth is real…this is not a joke. The one winged angel…is real. He's holding my whole school hostage with his personal army. What's going to happen to us? What the hell would he want with a bunch of teenagers? I finally fell asleep after much worrying and wondering what he was going to do with us. A week went by and nothing happened. We weren't let out of the room unless it was to go to the bathroom where they followed us to the door. It was really scary being out of the classroom. We didn't have the protection of each other and seeing more of the SPA only set my theory into reality. This was really happening. They brought food to us but it was crap. We talked more and got to know each other more. They didn't take our cell phones away so we called our friends, but none of us could contact our parents. Claire, a girl in my class got her mom on the line but the line went dead soon afterwards. My parents….frankly I don't even know if mine are still alive. I don't think it matters. We'll probably never see our parents again. It was quite early in the morning and Ms. B was still asleep but the rest of us were up tossing the ball to each other. We guessed it was 7am. Suddenly a guard opened the door. He pointed to Henry, me and well….

"Where the man named Dillon?" said the guard. We all looked quite shocked. He knew his name? And what he looked like?

"Dillon didn't come to school today. He felt sick." Said Henry. The guard sighed and looked mad.

"Fine you two up now" he said.

"Why? Where are…" Henry started to say.

"UP NOW!!" The guard shouted. Henry and I scrambled up and bolted out the door but stop shortly at another guard in front of us. Not that we were trying escape of anything….ok maybe we were.

"Where do you think you two are going?" said the second guard in a menacing voice. The door closed behind us making us jump. We were now squished between two guards.

"Move left. And walk down those stairs. Now" said the guard behind us. We walked down the stairs and the doors opened for us buy two more guards and the hallway was blocked off my dozens of guards. There was no place to run. The only place to walk was down the stairs. We started walking down the stairs.

"You're name's Laura right?" asked Henry. I smirked.

"You remember my name when we're being hauled off to who knows where?" I said. Henry laughed.

"I guess you got a point. Any clue where we're going?"

"Not a clue. Though…for a personal army it sure is big." I muttered. We finished walking down the stairs and the line of solders directed us to the way to the gym. Henry laughed again.

"You're funny you should've talked more."

"What and ruin my perfect reputation of being a quiet person?" I said smiling. I figured I couldn't lose. Heck it was the end of life as we knew it. When we got to gym the opened the big doors and shoved us in. When I looked at the scene in front of me I was shocked. They were hundreds of guys and girls segregated by gender into two lines. Then two lines branched off from there. One of both lines led to a truck where they were filling with people in and the other people who didn't get on the truck were led to the doors that led to the girls and guys locker rooms. "What in the hell…." One word flashed through my mind. Nazis. It's scary but it reminded me of them. I was pushed into the line of girls. Many were talking to each other yet no one talked to me. None of my friends were here, in fact neither any of my friends or marching band friends were here. As the line began to move I heard that the person at the front was asking questions. First it was their name then it was more….personal questions like have we ever had sex and things like that, which is weird. I was finally up at the front the guy was looking at his notebook nothing else really he seemed bored like he could be doing something better. He looked like a simple business man. He had a grey suit and black hair that was greased back.

He let out a rather annoyed sigh. "Name?" His voice contrasted his look. I expected his voice to be greasy in mean but in fact it sounded tired and a bit annoyed. How long had this been going on?

"Laura" I wasn't going to give him my last name. He looked up at me now with unbored eyes. He flipped threw folders that he had in his hands. He pulled one out. I could see the label was Laura and it was classified. He opened it up and he glanced at me then back at the folder. He nodded his head and closed the folder.

"You're her alright." He motioned to two the guys that were walking towards me now. What the hell was going on!! I had no idea what had gotten into me but I ran out of line. Only after I ran out of did it hit me. I was in the fucking field house. There was no place to run. I stopped in the middle of the basketball court. What was I thinking? The thing that surprised me was that only two guards were running towards me. All the other guards just stood and watched and so did the students. One guard stopped the other and talked to him for a bit and the other backed off and went back to the business man.. We started making circles around each other.

"Come on and surrender quietly and I won't have to fight you. Not that I would mind at all." He said. He had black hair that was spiky. He was wearing silver plain armor with a simple crescent. He kind of reminded me of Sora from Kingdom Hearts. All my classmates were watching us. I have a reputation of being a nice quiet girl but my real friends know I'm not really that quiet. If anytime was to show my true colors it was now.

"Like hell I will! You come in here lock us in classrooms have a sleep us there for a week with the crummiest food I've ever tasted and trust me it's worse than the food we had in elementary school. And you want me to cooperate after that guy pulls a folder with my name that is classified and tells me 'I'm her' whatever the hell means and you want me to come peacefully…HELL NO!" I shouted. I could hear cheers from the students. They were saying thing like 'you tell them girl!'; things like that. The man just smirked.

"Fine. Then fight."

"This isn't exactly fair fight. I'm not very good with my hands." I said. Yeah I don't really know how to fight…

"Well, we'll fix that then." He said smirking suddenly a wooden stick came flying at me I caught it was 5ft tall….like a flag. Perfect. He came at me with a sword….A SWORD? I held the staff up in defense. Sure in color guard, we had played around with flag fights but this was the real deal. "You seem nervous" He said when his sword clashed with my wooden staff. Surprisingly the staff didn't break. It was stronger than I thought.

"Shut up" I said and pushed him back with a swing of the staff. Getting into a fighting position now…well what I've seen on TV at least. He laughed and came at me again. "Are you going to fight or make fun of me?" I said. He charged at me again and I defended we did this for a long time. I knocked him back a couple of times and got a hit but I was mostly defending myself. I was starting to get tired and he didn't even break a sweat. I swear it was so frustrating.

"Getting tired little one." He kept taunting me. Every move I made he had something to comment on.

"Why the hell did you even want to fight me?" I asked panting.

"Wanted to see what was so special about you. Now that I've seen you fight I can't figure out why he wants to see you personally." He…..Sephiroth! I charged at him.

"Why don't you start making sense!" He dodged me easily and I threw the staff aside. "WHY IN HELL DOES SEPHIROTH WANT TO SEE ME!!? AND WHY DOES HE EVEN EXIST!! Where's that truck going and where everyone else is going who isn't in the truck!" I yelled. He just stood there.

"Why he wants you, I have no idea, probably because you're the only one who remembers him when he was just in a game. Why he exists you should know very plainly…your theories are right. He just figured out how to open the door." he said advancing towards me. "That truck is going to Sephiroth's palace….a mansion. Everyone in that truck is going to working there as servants. Trust me, three trucks that have already left." He smirked. I figure he did it because I was backing up. When he said servants my eyes went wide. Servant was the nice way to put it. We were going to be slaves. Bloody hell… "Don't worry about the people that aren't going to serve him. We're killing no one. His orders kill no one but those who rebel. I think we've killed quite a few rebellions on the first day…maybe 10. Everyone who's not going in the truck is going back to their classrooms. We sent a lot of Laura's back up there. Sephiroth doesn't plan on killing anyone in genocide. They'll all go to work around the city. This building is the only thing left of the world you knew. You've seen some picture of what Midgar looked like." My back hit the wall. No way….He got close his hand was by my head and he leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "You're in Midgar right now." I shivered and he laughed. "Come come you won't have to live here in the slums or even the heart of the city. You will have the honor with about 20 others of serving Sephiroth." He grabbed my hand and lifted me up so my feet didn't touch the ground anymore. "We wouldn't want to keep you master waiting any longer now would we?" he said venomously. He tossed me across the room and I landed near the truck and let me tell you it was 5ft away from where he threw me and it hurt. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore of this. But I could still hear voices. "Put her in the truck and send all the girls back. You found the boy too? Well send all the boys back also." I heard him say. I could hear footsteps coming towards me and my head was lifted and held tight in a palm. "You'd better get used to this. Life is very different for you from now on." He said to me. I still had my eyes closed. I suddenly couldn't hear anything…I blacked out.


End file.
